


Oneshots

by PantyAnarchist, zeryxis



Series: Undertale Collaborations [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, individual tags in each chapter summary, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyAnarchist/pseuds/PantyAnarchist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeryxis/pseuds/zeryxis
Summary: A spot for me to put whatever random oneshots I have together. Updates as I go.I wrote them, Panty does proofreading before posting. With them as an author they can read without me having to send them files or anything.





	1. List of Things to Write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a listing of prompts I've been given for future One Shots. Sorry it's not more interesting!
> 
> In no particular order, aside from keeping the original suggester's prompts together. 
> 
> They won't be done in any particular order, either, since whichever I feel I can finish up/work on gets attention first, etc.

Swapfell vs Fell - Boss and Lord/Master have a contest to see which of their pets are better behaved.  
\- RookStarFire requests omg ilu you dirty thirsty lil sweetie

Grillster - again Rook and also Saturn

saturnwonder : *cough* honeymustard *cough* tentacle play *cough* Stretch dom *coughs and ends up hacking in rl* - also do spicyhoney version

Blue wearing a leather outfit and doms the shit out of Red. Edge and Stretch walk in and joins in the fray with Blue and they all dom Red - SaturnWonder

Edgeberry (swapSans x fellPapyrus) for undertailsoulsex : ;3 Now… I would *love* to see a portrayal of Blueberry as the savior to UF Papyrus. You don’t see much of that out there.

nencheese said: If you still want Ideas for oneshots: Kedgeup (ut sans x uf pap), domplay, bondage and ... mmmmmmaybesansistheonedomintheendbecauseheusestentaclesokbyyye

freighttrainfrank : Throughout the story, Muffet would have a huge, tremendously fat purple cigar in her mouth made from spiders and webbing. She invites Frisk over to her manor and says that she would like to have a friendly fight of sorts with him. They go to a room with a boxing ring. Frisk puts on two boxing gloves and Muffet puts on six purple boxing gloves, one for each of her six hands.


	2. Blueberry Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgeberry (swapSans x fellPapyrus) because I thirst
> 
> Mmmm ~

The energetic, confident little skeleton monster had even more reason to be. Not that anyone else would know, not ever, because the best part about it was just how much of a secret it was. It made that bright, eager grin all the wider.

And right now Sans, affectionately known as Blueberry by others, was humming as he went along his route, the gleam in his soft eyes almost sparkling. He had been looking forward to this visit for weeks. Fell was going to be free to be kept overnight, maybe even the next too! It was a special occasion, and had taken a lot of coercing and rearranging to align their schedules. Sans was NOT letting it go to waste. He'd even gotten his brother out of the house for most of the visit, going on a trip to visit his friend Undyne for a night of binging on anime and whatever else they felt like doing. As long as he didn't have to deal with any after-effects of the visit, Papy had free rein to do as he pleased.

His thoughts were interrupted when one of the Lesser Dogs intercepted his path, panting hard and clearly catching its breath, it made a greeting salute. He returned the gesture and waited. Dogi often would need a long breather before relaying information, especially if they'd had a long run beforehand. And from how hard they were panting and the amount of drool coming off their tongue, it had been quite a ways.

"Report," it started breathily, licking the pale muzzle before resuming, "territory patrol all clear."

Oh thank _stars_ it hadn't been anything that required his attention. He'd been worried from how winded the dog monster had been, but likely they'd run their entire route if they'd gotten done already. The skeleton nodded, giving the canid a less-formal wave, his smile increasing.

"Patrol report confirmed, dismissed."

With that, they parted ways, and Sans resumed the tail end of his own patrol, then noted down the 'all clears', adding it to the daily update. The updates were collected weekly and sent to Alphys for compiling into monthly reports to the King. Usually it was Sans' duty to take the Snowdin data to the Captain, but with his time off the next two days, it was going to fall on Dogaressa or Dogamy to ensure the delivery was made. Checking that the papers were put away neatly, the skeleton glanced along a chart to make sure Papy had remembered to log his times for work, smiling to see that he had for the last three days, with only one blank on the start of the week. Penciling the correction in for him, Sans left in very high spirits, humming excitedly to himself all the way home.

~ ~ ~ ~

Getting everything arranged took a bit more energy than he had originally thought, and by the time he was done, Sans needed a little break. Sitting on the couch with a glass of water, he used the time to mentally go over his plans for the night. Once Fell arrived, they would have dinner, then snuggle awhile during a movie, and then... the short monster made a giddy little noise, heels kicking against the cushions as he imagined it.

It wasn't too much longer before the familiar knock at the door sent him over to greet the tall monster, letting him in. Sitting on the floor to help remove the heavy knee-high boots, since there were several buckles along the outside of the cuff to help secure the dark leather properly, he hummed softly to himself. He removed them with practiced care, letting the use-smoothed brass and leather slide under his fingers after setting them aside. During this time, Fell had slipped his long deep-crimson gloves and scarf off to place them beside the smaller blue ones that Sans had on a shelf beside the entryway. Standing to take Fell by the hand, Sans led him over to the kitchen, sat the skeleton in a chair, and nuzzled a gentle kiss to his sharp cheek.

"Made our favorite, Fell," he said with a big grin, getting a pleased expression from him before fetching the lasagna out of the oven. It was spicier than normal, with big chunks of onion and bellpepper, extra tomatoes, and a heavy helping of cheddar cheese along with the mozzarella. The smaller had tried using salsa in the mix before as well, but it threw the balance off, and so he just used taco seasoning and other additions to make the lasagna a combination of both of their preferred meals. One he would only make for them.

"You're certainly excited, Blue," his darkly smooth voice praised as the smaller monster served them both a generous helping, their chairs scooted right next to each other.

"Of course, we've had a heck of a time getting this set up," Sans said softly, leaning his head against the larger humerus, free hand draped over the back of the scarred hand in a soft grip.

"And we can make the most of both nights," Fell murmured before clacking a kiss atop his skull, resuming their peaceful dinner, getting a soft, happy squeal out of his companion from the news. Then they both did dishes, the smaller washing since he had insisted, with Fell rinsing and setting them aside to dry. 

Settling on the couch, Sans turned it to a movie they'd seen before, but had always seemed to help Fell relax, even if it wasn't particularly a genre he usually preferred.

Comfortably seated between Fells femurs, the smaller monster rested back against his sternum, their fingers laced together for the first part of the movie. The taller skeleton slid his palms up Sans forearms, slow and gentle, stroking up to rub the outside of the smooth shoulders. Sighing in contentment, Sans returned the light massaging gestures to the others femurs, fingers splaying over the leather-clothed surfaces.

They continued this almost aimless petting for several long, soothing minutes, Sans' eyes hooded slightly. Neither were really paying the television any attention, letting the feel of the others body and caresses make up their focus, the way their bones were steadily heating up from their touches. Fell leaned forward to give a gentle, lingering kiss to the top of his skull, his own fiery eyes slipping shut and just enjoying having him there in his arms. 

"You're purring," Sans said quietly, thoroughly pleased at the rare sound, getting a low hum in response, the purring increasing slightly after. Shifting up, Sans turned about to press up into a chaste kiss against his fangs, then another up to his nosebone, and then his brow, hands sliding up to cradle the others longer face. The purrs redoubled, practically making the other skeleton vibrate under his touch. Rubbing in firm little motions, he petted Fell up to the crown of his skull, then gazed down at his closed eyes. "Fell."

His voice had the crimson eyelights snapping up instantly, meeting his gaze with a smouldering intensity that brought a thrill to his soul.

"Lets head up."

Fell held to the smaller form securely on one arm, their chests pressed together, as he carried him upstairs, pausing just outside his bedroom door to set him down. Turning a smile up to Fell, he slipped into the room quietly, leaving him to wait for a couple minutes before letting the door swing open again. Sans was bare except for a pair of tiny white panties with blue ribbon lacing along the sides, the bows situated neatly at the small curve of his blue-sheathed hips. The larger looked along his smoothly plump ectoform with appreciative lust.

Undressing him took only moments, but as Sans put the black and crimson clothing aside, he took his time stroking along the now-bared bones, his smaller, unmarred phalanges tracing the deeper scarring as he worked his way up to Fells pelvis, stopping to trail a fingertip along the upper curve of his iliac crest.

"You've been very good," his breathy voice told the other monster lowly, "I got you something new for today too. Would you like to see it?"

A silent nod was the reply, and he felt the way the bones were warming further against his own. 

Sans squatted down to retrieve a box from under his bed, sliding it between Fells ankles and popping it open. Lifting the assorted lengths of suede straps, he laid them out on the floor beside him with meticulous care, pushing the box back out of the way and picking up the largest part. A pale cream, it almost perfectly matched the scarred bones it laid against as Sans gently tightened the individual straps around several ribs and vertebrae, then angled his lover's arms into the attached cuffs before snugging those in their proper place.

The whole time he was being secured into the gentle restraints, Fell kept quiet, moving as needed or directed by the smaller set of hands, watching with patient, bright ruby eyelights. Eventually he was shifted off the bed and into the open area of the room, kneeling in front of a plump violet cushion with gold trim and tassels. 

Sans stepped back after securing the last of the suede binding, looking everything over. The larger skeleton's harness rested just at his shoulder joint, and held his wrists up almost to his scapulae, elbows snugged tight against the rear curve of ribs, just enough to cause a little discomfort but not strain. The majority of the harness was focused at his spine, but an inverted triangle led from his shoulders to either side of the low point of his sternum. A loop of thick silk rope went up around his neck, then down between his hands and spine before ending around his ankles, where, if he tried to move too far, it would start choking him. Fell loved that, the smaller had found, since all of his bindings were within his ability to break. It was his obedience that kept him in check, with the firm reminder of that rope at his cervical vertebrae. 

"Ready for the new piece?" Sans asked excitedly, practically wriggling in place beside the other monster, petting along him with loving fingers. As expected of him, Fell's response was a silent nod, eyes trained on his lover with reverent adoration. Clapping with a grin, the smaller took up a bundle of ribbons. He let Fell see they were a dyed a deep red, almost the same shade as his magic, and Sans gave him a quick kiss before he unraveled the bundle, creating several lengths of blood rippling down from his fingers.

Starting at the broad shoulders, he tied one end of a ribbon to where the clavicle met the humerus, just inside the harness strap, wrapping in careful spirals along the curve of his collarbone, all the way to the other shoulder, trailing tiny skelekisses the entire way. Tying it off before taking up another ribbon, he wove it around his sternum, starting just below where it met the clavicle and tying a bow inside the lower straps of the harness. Sans made sure to brush his fingers tantalizingly against the underside of the flat bone, working to get him panting softly. Taking a third ribbon, Sans went around behind him, nudging him forward just enough to get to his sacrum.

A low, rippling keen started just as his delicate fingers were working the first end of the ribbon into the upper foramen. Sans could hardly contain himself as he worked the ribbon through the holes, lacing Fell up slowly, having the silk rub into the sensitive gaps and making the larger monster pant with growing need. Letting the long ends dangle after tying a small, neat bow above his coccyx, Sans went back around to nuzzle a kiss to the panting fangs.

"Do you like it?" he asked, running his hands along the sides of Fells jawline and letting his fingers play along his bones, toying with suede and silk alike. A soft nod was his answer, again getting the glint of crimson to look to his blue eyelights. "Want to make me a pretty pussy to go with your pretty new ribbons?" Sans said cheerfully, less of a question and more of a direction for the bound skeleton. 

His fingers trailed down to tease along the folds of the wet ectoflesh, kissing Fells neck just above where the ribbon was wrapped around his clavicle.

"Good boy... lean back a little for me."

It slacked his silk rope, but made his knees splay out further to keep his balance, opening him more to the smaller monster. Moving the cushion closer, Sans made himself comfortable and rubbed gently between the folds, parting just enough to nudge his thumb against the hood of his clit. This got a jolt from Fell, but he held himself in place, eyes hooded and ribbons reflecting the glow from them both.

"Do you want more, pet?" Sans voice trailed along slower than his fingers, teasingly soft. Fell was already shiveringly wet, dripping scarlet into his hand, the other palm smoothing along one of the cream suede straps on his lower humerus. 

A soft whimper echoed past the fangs, and he slid a finger against the edge of his entrance, getting him another, higher whimper that had the smaller of the pair giggling.

"Stars, you're being really noisy! I thought you were gonna be a good boy for me."

Biting back another whine, the increased quivering told him the larger was trying to quiet his noises. He rewarded him by slowly inserting the finger he'd teased with, feeling him already desperately clamping around the lean digit. 

"So tight...we'll need to really loosen you up if I'm going to get all of these in!" Sans said with a bright giggle, rubbing in firmly to get the hips to twitch, thumb nudging lightly on the tender nub of flesh. Fell had to choke back another hiccuped whine as he slid a second finger in beside the first, both hooking to tug just a bit at the back of his pubic mound. The other hand trailed around to the surface of the decorated sacrum, pressing teasingly light over the laced bone.

Fell bucked into the small hands, fangs clenching and head arching up to keep his silence, the practiced motions of the smaller hands giving him difficulty in keeping his control. Sans pulled his touch away, letting his lover take several slow, deep breaths ... before making him gasp as three fingers thrust up inside him and began caressing again. 

"You tell me if I'm going too fast, pet," the breathy little voice rippled up to him, making the touches all the sweeter as he clenched around the digits, more crimson trickling down the smooth white wrist. The squelching wet noises grew louder as Sans undulated his fingers and palm up and down against the ectoform. "Wowie, your pussy is soaked," the smaller giggled, "but that's good... my good boy."

He pressed his palm in hard, feeling the skeleton needing to push back against it to keep from falling back. His hips moved into the fingers' motions, getting Sans to thrust faster, unable to keep from moaning as now all those fingers were inside him, palm pressing insistently against the red mound. Pushing in a little deeper, there was an eager, hungry look in the pale sapphire eyelights.

"Stars, pet... you really needed this didn't you?" he asked in slight amazement, punctuating the question with a harder thrust, feeling the slick walls tighten around his fingers as he curled his grip, busily thumbing at his clit until he felt those motions getting more needy, more erratic and shaken.

Pulling his hand out, he observed the thick mess of sticky red fluid. It was partially clear, and he let it play over his otherwise pristine bones before using Fell's ribs to pull himself up, incidentally causing the silk rope to tighten up again as it brought the larger frame forward. He gave a soft kiss to the panting fangs, letting his glowing tongue curl out to claim the deep red one in a moaning kiss.

"Do you want it now?" Sans asked in a delicately leading tone against the larger mouth.

"Yes, please..." Fell's voice was heavy with lust, and had just the right note of pleading that gave Sans a sharp thrill down his soul and spine. He gave another kiss to the curve of his brow.

"Stay still," he directed, rubbing his wetted hand all along the curved surface, stroking with patiently slow fingers. 

Teasing along his clit and lips, Sans got the monster worked back up into having to stifle his sounds, not having been permitted to vocalize fully yet. The smaller allowed some noise, they were still working on training his silence during play, and already Fell had been doing very well this session. He was so proud of him when he didn't loose the heady gasp his body showed he had tried to make as he thrust all of his fingers in again, thumb snugged into his palm to work in as well.

"Good boy, very good..." he praised lovingly, giving a kiss to his ribs before settling back down on the cushion to slowly work back and forth in gentle motions, getting Fell to roll his pelvis with his hand. After several testingly long minutes, Sans pulled mostly out before giving a final hard thrust, hearing the choked moan Fell made as he went in just right, and he pouted as he pulled his hand completely out. "No, you keep quiet or I'll not be so nice, pet." He gave one of the tight straps a pointed snap, watching how it reverberated against the other's ribs.

Fell gave pleadingly apologetic nods, face bright crimson in arousal and strain. He was shaking at the loss of stimulation, femurs painted in streaks of wet, dark red, panting as quietly as he could to steady his breaths. Sans waited until he gave eye contact and another, firm nod. At that, Sans eased his fingers back into place, and gave a short, firm thrust right at the end, feeling how the larger pelvis bucked into it, the barest whimper coming alongside it as Fell as leaned into his silk rope to stifle the sound. That would be alright for now, but Sans was not going to let him use assistance forever.

Giving several quick, short thrusts of just his fingers, he buried in as deep as he'd taken so far, and pushed a little harder into the snug ectoflesh, feeling it stop at the thick of his thumb joint.

"Not quite yet," Sans said in a lighthearted, pleased tone, "we're getting closer though, maybe next time I'll get in to the wrist," he wiggled his fingers as he turned a drunken gaze up to the other monster, "would you like that, pet?" 

Fell pressed into his hand, as if trying to take more, but he easily moved with him, clicking his tongue. "No, you're not ready yet. Your pussy is clamping down really hard on my hand already! Not tonight," Sans rubbed his fingers inside him tantalizingly, sliding back to let his thumb slip back out and get to working at the swollen clit.

The larger skeleton bucked hard enough to overbalance and his jaws opened in a silent gasp as the rope reminded him to behave. Sans kept a close watch of the time he was half-choking himself, giving a gentle push to his sternum after a few moments.

"See, pet? Now you be a good boy and make this wet little pussy into a nice cock for me," the smaller monster instructed, getting to his feet and kicking the cushion away in one easy motion. Sans gave a teasingly light lick to his coated hand, eyeing Fell with coy intent. "Unless you don't think you can satisfy me tonight."

That got just what he'd aimed for, getting the crimson flaring up in his lover's eyes, a promise to do anything he desired to sate him. It also served to help him focus how much he wanted to fuck him, to get that soaked, stretched cunt reformed into a hard, erect length. Complete with those wonderful barbs on the underside that rubbed Sans just the right way. He grinned behind his red-tinged hand, but the smile extended into his eyelights, and Fell gave one of those soft purrs that he knew Sans would never scold him for. The little skeleton loved them too much to ever get upset at him for purring. 

"Oh pet, you know I can't punish you for those!" he said gleefully, nuzzling their nosebones together as he wrapped his hands around that cock, "especially since you've been doing really well at being quiet!" Giving several eager pumps, he gathered up more of that deep red fluid dribbling out of him to smear over the firm magic. After that bit of gentle teasing out of the way, Sans reached back to flick the securing buckles on Fell's wrists, then letting the larger monster work the suede off himself, not touching Sans even as he was still running his hands insistently over his cock. The silk rope came off next, letting it fall away and he was freed from the physical restraints.

Now it was only by commands that he would be allowed to move.

Sans took his time priming him for playing, often glancing up at his face to see just how far along he was getting. The little skeleton wanted him to come from the first deep thrust, then he'd ride him hard until he came again and again. And he knew exactly what he wanted Fell to be doing the entire time. 

"I'm going to take all of you, pet... and you're going to be a good boy," he said as he slid his hands up to take hold of Fell's wrists, bringing one palm up to rest on his chubby thigh, and the other to his cervical vertebrae, "and I want you to choke me. If I grab your wrist, you stop. When I let go, you choke me again." 

This was new, but he'd been increasingly curious about it ever since Fell had started quite intentionally straining against the silk rope several sessions ago. And he'd tried slowly closing a hand over his own throat while masturbating, but this was different. It wouldn't be his own grip. And being that it was new, he half expected Fell to go easy on him, but part of him hoped the first orgasm would make his hand squeeze involuntarily tight, and he got a little wet just imagining it. 

"If I am worried, may I stop?" the low voice asked carefully, gazing over him with a flicker of concern. It was new, and untested. Sans accepted that with a nod, not wanting to push either of them too far in the first attempt. 

"Only if it seems I'm not able to signal you," he suggested, even though he'd let it slide if he did just stop out of worry. It was new. It needed to be learned before hard limits were set. Fell carefully gave a gentle squeeze, just to test, and Sans nodded at it, no discomfort or fear.

Keeping the grip, Sans used the other skeleton's larger frame to position himself, the white panties stained with bright blue from his own eager excitement. Fell carefully pulled the laces free to let them fall away as he rubbed the plush mound against the head of his cock, keeping a steady, cautious gaze to Sans' eyelights. Pressing just at the entrance, he closed his fingers a bit more, feeling how the grip was impeding the magic flow in the cervical vertebrae, creating the sensation of choking.

The blue ectopussy took him all at once, biting back a cry of ecstasy as it got what Sans wanted - when Fell came, his hand grabbed tight, and the small monster gave a garbled moan, clenching to his ribs as his mouth opened wide, tongue lolling in pleasure. The blue pinpricks rolled up as Fell began to thrust, working desperately for the second peak, but his grip on the neck began to slacken. Sans was having none of that, his hips working hard down against the driving cock, cunt clamping demandingly at the magic inside him. Fell groaned and added to his gripping, teeth gritted to keep his focus on not letting those eyelights go out, to keep the barest hint of moans rippling past his clenched throat.

"Do it," the voice rasped out lowly, and Fell froze up at the command with a desperate growl. It was still too new, he was unsure and he was afraid of making Sans black out. His hand slid away to grip his shoulder, hoping that increasing his thrusting would make up for the disobedience.

Their strengths were about equal, and Sans had an easy time of forcing Fell down on his back, grinding their pelvises together as he grabbed the thicker wrists and slammed them to the floor on either side of his pet's ribboned shoulders. He gave a huffy little pout, hips pressing down hard but keeping still, holding the other down. They may have been equal strengths, but with his larger frame, Fell had some advantage if it came to grappling.

"Pet, I really hate having to punish you, I like it best when you're a good boy for me. But I told you to do something. You disobeyed me." His voice was not angry, or harsh, but saddened, as if Fell had let him down, shaking his head sadly. The taller looked away.

"I'm sorry but... I was scared."

Sans knew that. He knew Fell only balked out of fear of actually hurting him, but he hadn't given the safeword, instead trying to do something completely different than what he had been told.

"Why didn't you stop it properly then?" he demanded, nearly pouting again but also wanting to hear his reason.

"I... just wanted to please you," he offered quietly, then flushed bright crimson as the smaller leaned to nuzzle him.

"Fell."

The other skeleton gave a sigh, hooding his bright red eyes shut.

"I know... I know I should have said something. I... dislike disappointing you."

Sans nuzzled him again, fingers caressing along the ribbon-wrapped clavicle.

"You did very well for a first try. But please, Fell, if you're uncomfortable and need to stop, use it." The smaller of the pair waited for him to nod in silent readiness to resume. Once he did, Sans gave a pleased hum and rolled his hips, squeezing down on the stiff red magic still inside him.

"I'll have to think of a proper punishment for this, pet... something to really remind you to use the safe word when you need to."

A wicked grin crossed those otherwise innocent-seeming features, sapphires sparkling deep.

"I know..." he breathed as he summoned a single bone construct, the sharp edge trailing along the side of the equally sharp fanged-mouth. He didn't elaborate, simply running the blade down against his fangs gratingly. Fell grimaced, feeling the razor line tickling uncomfortably slow along his features, catching on scars and rough spots of the bone, scraping just a little in one spot. It was when the tip curved down past the joint of his jaw and started towards his neck that he flinched, turning away as his sockets snapped shut.

It wasn't that Fell disliked the sharp blades on occasion, but there were times when just the right touch would set him off, and with him having been wound up already, it'd really driven in when the blade had dipped towards his vertebrae.

"Take me home," he said in a clear, firm tone. The construct dissipated, and Sans petted him soothingly, working to get every bit of stress out of the set of his jaw and frame. Fell gave a shuddering breath, lifting his hand to return the loving gestures.

"You can't disappoint me with telling me you need to stop. Ever. I love you too much to be selfish, Fell."

It was several long, silent minutes of just caressing, feeling, being held, before the larger monster felt calm enough to give any responses.

"Thank you, Blue... I won't forget again, love." Sans gave him a soft kiss to his brow with a little hum.

"Thank you, Fell. Now," sitting up straight, he gave an experimental squeeze around that still-firm magic, "do you want to go home?"

"I am home," he replied, pushing up to grip the smaller body, holding him close in a needing kiss before Sans' hips began grinding down, his own bucking up to meet the hungry pussy holding him. Rather than resuming any semblance of play, the two skeletons were throwing themselves into a frantic pace. Just an unknown time of rapid, insistent motions from both bodies, bouncing and grinding into one another just for the sheer pleasure of it.

"Stars you're gorgeous, Blue," he growled as he pushed him harder into the carpet, gripping his lover just how he knew he enjoyed. The smaller grinned.

"Say it like you mean it, Fell..." Sans breathed, knowing how much he held back when he wasn't cursing. Fell growled, a wickedly delighted grin curling in his fangs.

"You are the most damned beautiful little monster when you're fucking me like this," his voice rumbled; Sans was moaning as his thrusts had increased with those words, hips rising high off the carpet to the point where Sans' feet were nearly off the floor. The smaller forced down harder, shoving the lean hips back down roughly.

"Naughty pet... you should be ashamed of that dirty mouth!" he laughed, the sound soft and lustful.

"Like hell I am... you get off on hearing me fucking lose it don't you? Hearing about how much I need you on my dick," Fell rasped in response, both pushing harder against each other in rocking grinding, teasing and heating up as it went. 

"Such language! I should make you stand in the corner!"

"You'd be right there for me to fuck against the wall. I'm not leaving your tight cunt until you beg me to stop."

"What if I don't want you to? What if I told you to stop right now!?"

"You won't... you need fucked so bad... you wouldn't miss a beat even if I stopped. You would jump right back on my cock like the desperate little slut you are."

Sans gave a heavy moan, clamping down hard on his cock as he needed to go into faster little bucks, his orgasm crashing down with a squeal as Fell pulled him down into a fierce final thrust, filling him enough to have the mixed violet fluids squeezing out around their joined sexes. Several wonderfully long moments passed with the two skeletons tingling all over, locked together and looking entirely pleased with themselves and each other.

Coming down off the shared high, Sans slumped forward to pant over his lover, the lanky arms curling around him in a snug embrace. Fell started purring again, clanking a soft kiss to the top of his skull and hooding his sockets nearly shut.

"Can't wait to see what you have planned for tomorrow, Blue," Fell said, his voice rippling with the deep, delighted noises. Sans smiled, nuzzling a kiss to the ribboned sternum. 

"Let's get cleaned up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RookStarFire is this wrecked enough for you?!


	3. Giving Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kedgeup (TaleSans x FellPapyrus)
> 
> for keavy-macleod via tumblr

He was furious. 

The last two weeks, every attempt to catch the eye of the smaller monster had failed. Kicking the door shut, Fell tossed himself down on the bed, arms folded as he glared up at the darkened ceiling. So much for niceties being the way, and his brother had been insistent that it was perfect. Papyrus had told of how Sans enjoyed relaxation, so he'd paid for a trip to the Hotlands spa. Sans hadn't even shown up for it. He liked ketchup, Papyrus had offered, somewhat disgruntled. The bottled condiment hadn't been ignored, though Fell distinctly felt that he had. An invitation to the bar, as much as he hated the disgusting place, hadn't even been acknowledged.

Every note he'd considered, crumpled after going unfinished, tossed away. He thought he was furious, but really... stars damn it, he was hurt. Fell wasn't sure how or when the pillow had ended up between his arms and chest, or when he'd sat up with his back to the headboard. Or when he'd pressed his scarred face into the pillow he was holding.

Several months had gone by since he and his brother had met their doppelgangers. And despite how similar they were, Fell had found himself fond of, no, enamoured, by the calmer, softer Sans. He didn't even know how in any hell it'd started. His own brother had chuckled, patted him on the shoulder, and told him to fuckin' go for it. Then he'd told Papyrus, and he'd been exceedingly excited, again Fell hadn't quite understood. The only one who didn't seem to care in the least was the center of his attention. 

A knock at his door - stuttered and sharp, his brother. Slamming the door open, he glowered down at Red wordlessly. Then a small book was shoved up to him, the other skeleton glancing about frantically, as was his habit. 

"Hurry, check dis. I, uh, swiped it, but gotta make sure it gets back quick, 'fore he gets home."

Fell snorted, but took it, flipping through. The page had dates in the top corner. It was a journal.

Sans' journal.

As he hurried to take in the writing - unlike it's owner, the penmanship was neat and precise - his brother bounced nervously in place, talons clicking together and sweat beginning to bead on his skull. Fell smiled.

"Thank you," he said, voice low, dropping the small book back in his hands before shooing him off. His brother grinned, giving a conspiratorial chuckle before disappearing to return the item. Fell closed his door to return to sitting on his bed, and work out the details of his developing plans.

~ ~ ~ ~

Sans pushed up off his work station countertop, checking the time on his phone before he gave a yawn. Tucking the little device away, he hopped down into the snow and started his shuffling walk home, contemplating that his lil bro had been very distinctly loud this morning, telling him he was going to Undyne's for training and wouldn't be back until morning or the next evening. He'd left plenty of leftovers for them until he got back, he'd added.

Humming quietly to himself, Sans unlocked the door and headed inside. He expected Red was napping somewhere, he was usually working night shifts after all, and looked around. Usually his brother would be in the kitchen making spaghetti about now, but it was dark and empty. Not feeling particularly hungry right now, he hummed as he went over to his room. Nope, Red wasn't in there, which he didn't mind. 

'been awhile since i got some time to myself,' he said as he kicked the door shut. Sitting on his bed, he let his slippers drop to the floor beside it before stretching his legs, leaning back into the squishy mattress and bedding. Papyrus had finally stopped letting him make a big mound of clothing once they'd needed to add a bed to each room for the other two, but he'd accomplished the goal of piling up blankets and pillows to the same effect. Red did similarly, though usually he slept under it instead of on top, like Sans would. Sans had tried it once, but got too hot under all the thick fabrics. Too claustrophobic for his liking, too. Both shared their dislike of enclosed spaces, but it seemed that putting himself in the burrowed tunnel of comfort was one of the few ways Red would stand close quarters.

Sans wasn't sure how long he lounged up on his bed, stretched out with his head propped up on a loose corner of blanket, before he felt a pair of hands push down on his shoulders. Sockets snapping open, one glowing bright blue and gold before he realized it was Fell, but the look on his face... Sans quailed, soul skipping before he heard the dark growl come down against his neck. He gave a strangled gasp at the feel of a hot tongue sliding over his bones, talons pulling clothing away before he gave a heavy, breathy moan at the cut of teeth going into his vertebrae.

"You're not getting away from me," the other skeleton rasped, the bite released only long enough to move to another spot and break the surface of the bones again, raising another loud noise from the other monster. Fell bit harder, his teeth grinding down until he hit marrow, then rose up to hover over Sans. "You're done playing around. I'm going to take you, and you're going to beg me to keep going." 

Sans' eyelights flared in the unlit room, only the blue and red hues casting any color into the dark area. 

'an if i don't?' his voice shook, dammit he didn't want it to, but oh stars keep doing that...

"You will," was the chuckling reply, before Fell pushed him down against the bed harder, shoving the lump of bedding away as he pinned the smaller skeleton down with his lanky frame. Tight leather pressed over his shorts, straddling Sans as he threw his jacket away, taloned hands pushing his shirt up.

'whoah, hey buddy, you'r-'

"Doing just what you want," Fell growled, pushing his hips in a rocking grinding to Sans', bringing his mouth down to bite, just a little, at the exposed lower rib, "you don't need to do anything..." he added, scraping his teeth down to the hem of Sans' shorts, pulling the fabric away as his mouth bit around the curve of an iliac crest. Sans covered his mouth in a loud moan, eyelights rolling up before he focused back down on the dominating skeleton.

'fuck, Fell, i..."

"Hush, the only thing I want to hear out of you," Fell snarled as he pressed his palm hard into the smooth pubic crest, fingering his symphysis roughly, "is screaming with pleasure." His fangs bore down again into bone, and the smooth blue pussy was already soaked as it formed under his hand. He didn't even need to check to know that Sans was ready to moan for the dark monster, and he didn't waste time with teasing either of them any longer. 

Hilting with the first thrust, he bit down into Sans' neck, drawing marrow and keeping his fangs locked in as he moved into a brutal, demanding pace. Sans could only writhe under him, eyelights blanked in bliss as he panted in hoarse moans, only occasionally able to squeeze out the other monster's name as he keep pushing him until he came. And Fell didn't stop there, sliding up to pound into him faster, racing towards his own orgasm as he growled down at the smaller monster.

"You're mine, and you'll always be mine, Sans... now tell me..." he thrust in sharply, holding there as he snarled down at him with a feral gleam in his eyelights, "who am I?"

"my alpha!" Sans screamed, hips bucking to get more of that cock buried inside him, and as he did, Fell grabbed his iliac crests, and in a few quick, grunting thrusts, came inside his lover with a deep, pleasured growl. He leaned down to lick the wounds on his neck, a rumbling, almost purring growl coming from him.

"And we're not done yet..." he whispered against the sweat-slicked bones, before bearing down inside him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keavy-macleod answered: if you are still taking requests; how about a kedgeup fic where Papyrus is trying to seduce sans but keeps failing. until he finds sans’ secret journal and finds out that sans has a thing for being bitten and totally submitting control to “his alpha”


	4. Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillfet (Grillby x Muffet)
> 
> Suggested by SaturnWonder

The cold evening had the spider monster bundled up snug inside her heavy coat, slender legs covered in long boots that kept the snow away. She'd of preferred having this meeting at her bakery, but with the tastefully draped cobwebs and her pet's fear of fire, she'd agreed to go to Grillby's place. Even if it was in the middle of Snowdin's fall season and it was kicking up one devil of a snowstorm.

Once at the bar, she knocked as the other five hands were still tucked neatly away from the chill, a hood and long scarf keeping most of her face hidden. Muffet was about to knock again when the door open, and she hurried inside to get out of that blasted weather. The click of the lock behind her didn't bother her at all, tugging down the hood to start unwinding the scarf from her brow to open her three smaller eyes with a sigh. The place was empty, already swept and mopped and neat. She moved her six arms in unison as Grillby took her coat, hanging it by the door and heading over to the bar where several boxes of their own dishes were placed. She'd sent hers ahead since there was no way she'd be able to carry her entire menu alone.

Slipping three pairs of gloves off three pairs of hands at once was nothing new to her, and she tucked them away in her coat before letting her boots click on the use-polished floor, taking a seat on one of the barstools with the fire elemental.

"How many of your customers tried to get in before they knew you were serious about having the place closed for the night?" she asked as he was already pouring a glass of dark red wine for her. Her favorite type, with just a hint of her cider added to the bottle once it was opened. She smiled her fangy little mouth in appreciation, knowing he didn't serve this particular wine to anyone else. Just her.

"Four," the soft whisper of his voice came past, like a gentle flame in the breeze. She chuckled as she took another sip, a pair of hands going over to start opening the first set of boxes. They were all sample sizes, but they'd have to only try a bite of each to really be able to get through everything. Muffet had even skipped dinner to make sure she could taste all of Grillby's work. 

First were the hors d'oeuvre, off Grillby's menu that was grilled stuffed mushrooms, potato skins, onion rings, quesadillas, fried jalapenos, and blooming onions. Muffet's was a little bigger, with cucumber watercress sandwiches, tea cakes, tomato and cheese bruschetta, deviled eggs, several types of tartlets, small puff pastries, and a mixed cheese and olives dish. 

Then came the main dishes, with Grillby making his usual burger and steak fries, shish kabobs, chicken wings with celery and carrot spears, fish, and barbecue ribs. Muffet offered few dishes, mainly an assortment of sandwiches, quiches, and a breakfast potato and egg dish.

Most of Muffet's menu was classified as desserts, with different kinds of cakes, pies, her special spider-cider donuts, pastries, and crepes with various jams. Grillby only offered milkshakes, though occasionally could be persuaded to make deep fried banana splits if you asked nicely and tipped well.

For the most part, they knew they didn't have any conflicting foods, but they liked to have these meet-ups on occasion to taste one another's work and sometimes make suggestions for future improvements. Both knew the value of their hard work, and also had plenty of fun feeding the little samples to each other.

As always, the appetizers were some of their favorites, Muffet always enjoying the spicy bite of the jalapenos and how it mixed with the creamy cheese inside. The deviled eggs were Grillby's top choice on her starter menu, though he would never turn down one of her black cherry tarts. 

"You really should look into making less fried things, dearie," Muffet said as she was enjoying the well-grilled skewer of veggies and meat. The elemental gave a soft shrug, letting her finish that before she turned and offered him a bite of quiche, slipping it into his fiery mouth before sliding her finger down to his chin. "I think you could make some delicious little pot pies."

"Can't do dough," he replied simply, lifting a little curl of fried catfish up for her to take from him. Her fangs bit down, keeping her lips against the warm fingertips as she chewed slowly, gaze going over what they had left. She hummed a perky little noise, tipping her head as she used another hand to lift a neatly cut triangle of a ham and cheese panini.

"Mmm, well, if you just use some little crocks, then you'd only need the top crust to finish it off, and I suppose I could make those for you... since you do keep a stock if this lovely wine for me, Grillby dear," she said, sliding the first hand up to cup his cheek as the one with the sandwich repeated the motion of slipping down past his lower lip and to his chin after he took the offering.

Grillby hooded his gaze slightly, looking down at what he was going to bring up next. The ribs were always messy, and were typically not easy to hold for someone else to try, but he'd taken the time to cut it off the bone and curl it up for a nice bite of the seasoned, sauce-coated meat. The sauce singed just a bit against his fingers, and Muffet slipped her lips around to suckle the bit of crispness away, eyes giving him a hungry little look. 

They weren't going to make it to dessert.

Muffet giggled as the warm mouth pressed at her neck, how the heavier body of the elemental pushed her down on the bar and her several pairs of hands were already working under his clothing. Grillby's hips ground against hers, making her titter in his eagerness as she pulled his belt loose, another hand slipping into the pants as she teased along his fiery form. Tipping her head she whispered up to him about her outfit being... rather one of her least-favorites... and he took the hint as he was letting his fingertips trail heat along the fabrics, singing them in places to where the cloth was starting to fall away. Her lithe body arched up into his embrace as she nibbled kisses to his jawline and neck, and one pair of hands pulled his shirt open and down his arms before sliding back up the molten flesh. Another pair were still teasing along with his pants, and the third set were occupied up at his tie and the back of his head, holding him to her as they kissed, mouths working together even when his almost-too-hot tongue got a little love bite from her fangs.

"Ohhh, I win tonight, Grillby dear," she panted as he finally got her to move his pants and boxers down, the last of her own clothing burned away by his chest and abdomen. He huffed against her mouth, but since he'd been the one to go from the snacking teases to grinding at her on the bar, the spider was right. She giggled again as he leaned back on the counter, the middle set of arms propping her up while one of the lower pair pressed a demure finger to her lips, its twin sliding along a thigh as the two upper still held to his tie. "Now whatever shall I decide for you, my spicy treat..."

Her boot-covered legs pulled his hips in closer, almost right up against her damp sex.

"I think, I'll have the barman's special fireball... on the rocks, shaken, and make it fast," she purred, silky and soft. Grillby would have rolled his eyes at the atrocious use of ordering slang, but he certainly wasn't going to bring that up right now. Instead, he gave her what she asked for.

Empty boxes were knocked off the bar as the spider gave a delighted yelp at his immediate response, bearing down hard on her slight frame. His mouth at her neck was almost as hot as the burning rod he pistoned into her as his hands pulled her harder against him. At first the only sound in the bar was the wildfire-crackle of his flames, until her moans built past it, arched on the smooth counter as he shoved her down with heated demand. Muffet's hands gripped everywhere at him, his tie, his arms, around his back, and up at the back of his head as the spider rose up to meet his thrusts.

"Mmmhhhh... c-come on dearie... you... got more than that... oooh... oooohhhhh yes, do that again!" Muffet tensed under him, feeling his cock driving hard into that sweet spot and grinding her hips to keep him there. He shallowed his thrusts, rubbing that spot as he lifted up just enough to gaze over his lover, his voice barely a whisper past his fiery mouth.

"Ask nicely."

"Please, Grillby dear, please!" she cried, her legs tight around his waist as she came, and his mouth covered hers to taste the moan she made for him, beginning to roll his hips up into her comparatively cool, but oh so wet and inviting pussy. He liked how she felt, tight and orgasmic on his cock, and the way she tensed and made those sweet noises into his mouth. As she slowly came down from the high, he increased his pace, working in slow, heavy thrusts.

"I love you."

"Oh, dearie, I love you too," Muffet gasped, her body rocking into his motions as they both were building themselves up again. From experience, the spider monster knew he'd only come once, but he wouldn't let that stop him from drawing her into several orgasms herself. He was a steady, eager lover, and would make sure she would be soothed after he got her sore and sated. 

"Lean back."

Muffet let her shoulders rest on the bar, folding a set of arms under her hair to pose alluringly for him as he stood up, sliding his own fingers down to where his cock made her lower belly bulge. He rubbed at her deep grey skin, the orange of his being glimmering off her as he just drank in the sight, grinding languidly into her. Then he grabbed her hips, and rammed in hard, getting a moan that drove him into more and heavier thrusts, feeling her cumming again already, but he didn't let up this time, dragging it out longer as he felt her walls squeezing down on him. Her smaller frame had almost seemed that he'd never fit all of him inside her, but the little spider was taking him to the hilt with every deep thrust, and pushing back for it to keep going. 

More of the boxes were being bounced off the bar counter by his thrusts, and by the time she'd had a fourth peaking, Muffet was using those six arms to pull herself up on the elemental.

"Lemme have that hot shot, dearie... you're bein' such a good treat," she purred against his mouth, lightly nipping his lower lip as she humped on him, not needing the support of his hands at her ass to keep her balance. Grillby hummed a soft, fiery noise before he was leaning back, bracing a hand on a barstool as his hips bounced her up, and she gave several happy squeals before she really got to riding up and down the entirety of that burning cock, feeling how he was throbbing and how much his heat was increasing. Her legs and all six arms worked her down on his shaft, each bounce and thrust bringing him closer before she heard that low, creaking groan.

Burying him all the way inside her pussy, she had to make sure all her eyes were shut to keep his flaring from blinding her. His seed spurted searingly inside her, but it burned in such a good way that Muffet was clamping down on him again, grinding to milk out all he had. By the time he'd finished, her abdomen bulged even more, and she was rubbing the rounded grey warmth with a snug little grin. He knew that look, and he chuckled as she spoke in a dreamy tone, still perched demurely on his hips as he sat on the stool he'd braced them up with.

"Maybe this time we'll get a little clutch of eggs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saturnwonder: like, they start out trying different dishes together so that they don't copy the other and they start feeding the other and start licking fingers all sensual and grillby looses it first and they're on the bar and he's just pounding away at muffet and and and...


	5. We Could Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg really me... Boneblossom (Sans x Flowey)
> 
> Ya'll fuckn enjoy this shit mmkay...

"I can't. They... took that from me. I'm useless now."

Sans looked away, his hands balled in his pockets. Sitting in front of the small golden flower, he sighed, slumping forward. His brother was dead, everyone else was fine. Nothing was going to change. The human had left them after evading capture, stealing back and releasing the human souls, and killing Papyrus. 

"I wonder if this is what... feelings are like. I mean, I know what - _not_ \- feeling feels like, but... this is different," Flowey said, running a leaf over the thick of his stem, and Sans looked up only enough to notice the difference. He gave a short laugh.

'so my bro loses his soul, and you get yours back. best goddamn trade,' he tried to push up, only for the vines to wrap around his wrists as that pale flower-face moved up close to his.

" **What**?"

'your crummy soul. you have it now, that's why you feel like shit.'

Flowey didn't move, looking up at the skeleton with a new emotion running in him now. Fear. If he had his soul now, and he couldn't reset... he could die for real. 

"Oh stars," the flower breathed, that fear running fast and chilling in his plant body, "oh fucking... Sans you have to help me!"

' **me**? help **you**? why, because i'm the only goddamn one who knows you exist, the only one who knows what the fuck you've done in all those fucking resets? because i'm the only one who remembered you no matter what happened? tell me, you leafy little shit, why i should give half a cold greasy _FUCK_ what happens to you?!'

"...I'm scared. I know, I - _know_ \- I'm terrible, but... but I need help. I'm sorry Papyrus is gone, he really was my only friend, now I know that... I wish I could bring him back but I - _can't_ \- and that's... you hate me, you wish I was dead but... but I'm the only one who... remembers what you went through." Flowey tightened his vines, shifting his plant form into a semblance of what would be a hug as he wrapped another, thicker vine around the blue hoodie, pressing his flower-face into the fabric. "Please, please help me."

Sans sighed, lifting his arms to hook up at the thick vine around his shoulders, as if he were going to pull it away. Then he was leaning forward to hide his face in the shade of his hood, shaking as what Flowey said ran in his mind. Both of them were the only ones who knew about the resets. Both of them knew that the human had killed the one good thing in both their lives, as if to spite them, and then left when they could have just... gone past without hurting anyone. Sans shook his head, holding back tears.

'you have your soul back... you... you can't help me any more than i can help you. fuck, i just...'

"Sans, please. We can help each other, we... we know what it's like, what it used to be. If... if you want me to leave, I will. I'll... I dunno, go find somewhere and be alone forever, I suppose. No one will want to be friends with me, I'm just a stupid... nothing flower."

~ ~ ~ ~

Sans let the little flower-monster stay close, but Flowey was still wary of being seen. When he went to work, he'd hide under his station. When Sans would go to Grillby's, he'd wait outside behind the place, where he could hear if anyone would be coming near and could disappear under the dirt and snow. And when Sans would go home, Flowey would huddle under the porch for the night. 

Every day, it became routine for them to go to those three spots, and from what he could tell, Sans was slowly getting used to his presence. 

Sometimes at the station, if there was no one else around, he'd be tapping his fingers on the smooth wood, then pause and lean back, as if he were going to ask the flower something, but would only look silently at him before clearing his throat and returning to his place.

There were times Sans would stop as he approached the porch, moving a step or two to the side, and Flowey would peek out past the broken edge under the highest step, only for the skeleton to resume heading indoors.

Another time, Flowey caught him out sitting on the porch in the middle of the night, slippered feet on the stoop and arms draped over his legs, hunched over tiredly. He'd not spoken about his brother much to anyone, as far as Flowey knew. Unless he talked to monsters in the bar, or was on his phone while at home, but he knew at least out during the day, the condolences had finally tapered off once Sans had stopped responding. So few monsters had known Papyrus long enough to really know how much he'd meant to Sans, but as it went, Flowey knew it from memory.

He'd not understood anything to it at the time, but intellectually he'd known that Papyrus meant the world to Sans. He could see that every day without him, Sans seemed to be hovering somewhere between just existing or finally losing it. Flowey didn't even hope he had anything to do with it. He was just a bothersome weed to the skeleton, just a reminder that nothing was going to change. There would be no more resets.

Another week or so, and Flowey was surprised by Sans pushing back at the station and clearing his throat at him. Turning his face up, he saw Sans watching him for a moment, then he spoke to him, quiet and unbelieving.

'you really are gonna jus' hang around?' he asked, as if the last several weeks had been only a day or two. Maybe to him, there wasn't much difference. Flowey nodded.

"I... don't have anyone else," he replied, tilting his gaze down. Sans made a thoughtful noise, then the rest of the day went as normal. Finish their shift at the station, some time at the bar, then head home.

Sans changed the routine. 

Stopping at the side of the porch, Flowey nearly yelped when he saw the skeleton standing there waiting for him to pop up. The skeleton rubbed the back of his skull.

'uh, so... would you wanna... i mean, would you even be able to come inside the house? it must get uh... pretty cold out here.' Flowey fidgeted in the dirt, prodding the tips of his leaves together.

"W-well... yeah, if I have some dirt, I can go just about anywhere," he said, and Sans snorted to himself. Heading over to the shed, there was the sound of it being unlocked, and while Flowey was curious, he didn't pop over to look. When Sans came back, he was holding a dented, handle-less bucket and a trowel. 

'this work?' he asked, and Flowey nodded, fascinated as Sans knelt down near him to scoop up enough dirt to fill the bucket about halfway, then looked at the flower. 'uh... maybe i tip it over and you, like, scoot up into the dirt? i can add more once yer in, if you want.' Not wanting to give him a chance to change his mind, Flowey agreed, and went to the tipped-over container, trickling his roots into it before sliding up. He nodded again once he was fully in just the bucket, and Sans stood it up to let him settle.

"Shouldn't need more," Flowey commented, once he'd seen the skeleton starting to dig at the ground again. Letting the trowel drop, he took hold of the bucket and lifted it up. Flowey felt a little dizzy at first, being technically separated from the ground, but once Sans got up the steps, he didn't sway any.

Once inside, he felt his petals perk a little more at just how pleasantly warm it was. The door closed, and he looked around with quiet wonder at the room. It was a bit of a mess, with empty ketchup bottles and some cigarette butts in random places, but... it looked like the skeleton had sporadically actually picked things up, then just let it go again. As if trying to not let himself wallow, but then giving up after a few handfuls of trash got taken care of properly. His clothes were halfway decent, at least, and from where Sans placed him on the coffeetable, he could see an open door to a laundry room, where a pile of clothes just sat on the floor in front of the washer. Like he'd only do a load at a time, when he ran out. 

"Sans," Flowey said as he turned, only to be alone in the room. Looking down at his bucket, he ran a leaf along the metal rim, again thinking about the sudden change in the other monster. It took a long time, but he heard Sans coming back, apparently from having been busy in the kitchen. He was carrying a large plastic cup between his hands, setting it down beside the bucket. Looking at it, Flowey saw it was just plain water.

'i... didn't know what else to get ya,' Sans said before he thought to ask about the cup, 'i'm... gonna go upstairs. pretty tired. see ya in the morn'n, i guess,' he added with a mumble. Flowey was too busy wondering if that's all he did when he got home was head up to sleep, and Sans was shuffling over to the staircase before he found his voice.

"W-wait, Sans, I-" he started, and the skeleton paused at the third step, looking over at him. His sockets were somehow sunken and bruised, and for a moment Flowey hesitated in continuing, until Sans was heading back down to sit on the couch in front of him. He gnawed at his lower lip a moment before saying anything else. "...do you want to talk?" he squeaked, cringing down in the dirt as if afraid he'd upset the other monster. 

The long silence was punctuated by a short, sad laugh. A single chuckle, echoing past his bony mouth before the tears came, trickling down his cheeks for a moment. Then they stopped, just a bit after they'd begun. Sans trained his silent gaze on the flower monster, and he took hold of the rim of the bucket to tug it closer.

'talk about what? i've got nothin' to talk about.'

"That's not true," Flowey said in a small voice, then fixed his black gaze on the pale eyelights, "we have a lot we can talk about. P-"

' **n o**.'

That took him aback. The venom in Sans' voice and the glowing cyan eye had so much pain and anger in them that Flowey almost wondered how he held it all back. How so dangerous a monster could let himself be so... powerless. 

"T-than maybe we can talk... talk about you. A-about what you... what you'd like to do."

'i'm doin what all i care ta do already. ain't that enough?' The fury was gone, replaced with stagnant complacency. He looked down at his leaf 'hands' then put them atop the fingers still holding to the rim of his bucket. It took a few tries, but they eventually started talking about what amounted to practically nothing for the next few hours, until the little flower was dozing off. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Waking up, Flowey had a bit of a shock to really jolt him out of any lingering doziness. Sans had stayed downstairs, arms folded to pillow his head on the table beside the flower. The look he had was almost peaceful, aside from the dark circles under his tear-stained sockets. Aside from the occasional shaking of his shoulders when he would sob in his sleep. The way his voice cracked out in pained half-words. It made Flowey ache in ways he didn't remember he even could.

He ran a tentative leaf along the smooth plane of his skull, and the contact alone seemed to calm the shivering, and he could have sworn he heard a mumbled response. A tiny smile curved his mouth, and he kept the gentle strokes going until Sans began to stir, and Flowey adjusted himself to look like he was still sleeping, petals tucked nearer his face and turned away from the skeleton.

The rest of the day went as normal, aside from Sans leaving the bucket on its side next to the porch after letting Flowey out. The change remained that evening when Sans waited for him to be in the bucket before going inside. Again the glass of water, and talking about anything that avoided painful subjects until they fell asleep.

It was a weekend, when Sans usually would spend all day at Grillby's instead of his station after sleeping in. Flowey was preparing to go out, loosening his roots in the bucket dirt, waiting for the skeleton to get up and carry him out.

That didn't happen. Instead, he hoisted the bucket and went upstairs to his room.

It... looked a lot cleaner than Flowey would have imagined. Downstairs was overall worse, so perhaps the skeleton hadn't slept here as much. What he wanted to know was - _why_ \- he was suddenly up in this room. Why Sans had changed the routine again. 

"...Sans?" he asked after several long, silent minutes had stretched out between them. The skeleton seemed to snap out of a daze, blinking his sockets before turning his gaze to actually see the bucketed flower monster.

'i wish i knew what to do,' he said, his voice low and tired, and Flowey's petals rippled in curious thought before he reached up and gently brushed a leaf on the bony cheek. Sans didn't flinch or snap at him like he had imagined, so he pressed the leaf against his cheek again, to continue to comfort.

"I wish I did too."

Flowey had never really understood a lot of what had happened around him, and even now, having a soul for the first time in decades... centuries? He had lost track. But he did know he wanted to make this monster in front of him able to smile again. To actually smile, not just plaster that expression on over all the pain and rage he hid. He had no idea how, either. He just kept brushing his leaves against his face, which seemed to have some kind of positive reaction.

Sans leaned into the touches, tired sockets hooding. When he gave a low sigh, Flowey paused, worried he was doing something wrong

'keep goin,' the soft voice asked, his bony fingers resting against the back of his leaves, sockets falling fully shut. He added another choked word. 'please.'

Flowey lost track of how long the two of them just sat on the floor, his leaves petting Sans' face in what seemed to be the only thing that kept him calm right now. So he just kept doing it. The strokes shifted sometimes, from long, full-face pettings to small rubs just at the corners of his mouth, watching how the different motions would change his expression in subtle ways. 

'thanks.'

Sans' voice actually surprised him, flinching back in a half-yip as his dark eyes darted up to the sockets. They were tired, and those bruised circles underneath were still there, but... the white eyelights seemed to be a little clearer. Maybe not so listless as before. Coughing, Flowey replied.

"W-well, you asked me to... I... I figured it couldn't hurt. S-since you..." he stopped talking, folding his leaves in front of his stem and just stopped saying anything. Looking away, his petals shifted back a bit, gnawing at his lip. The skeleton seemed to actually take note of something being off, and picked the bucket up to turn Flowey to face him.

'hey, sorry. i just uh... i spaced out and... well, it felt nice.'

"Why'd you bring me inside?" he asked, rubbing one leaf against the other, curling at the tips. Sans blinked, started to shrug, and just let his head sink into the raised shoulders. 

'i... guess i just figured you'd prefer it over stay'n under the porch. you... don't have to, just-'

"No, I do like it," he interrupted, feeling a skip of panic raise in his voice at the thought of losing what little contact he had. He'd been used to daily interactions with Papyrus, during all the resets, even if he was a total ass about it from... Flowey shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut before taking a deep breath. He felt like he didn't deserve it, but... hell something had given him his soul back, to let him feel and have a chance at a semi-normal life as a monster. He wasn't going to waste it, Papyrus wouldn't want him to. 

"I thought about it a lot, Sans, and... your brother was the only friend I had. Even when I treated him badly, he tried to be a good friend to me. Even though I didn't deserve it," Flowey said, his voice low and measured. He hoped it wouldn't upset Sans, to talk about his brother, but Flowey needed to let him know. "We... m-maybe... be friends. He would have wanted that."

The silence afterward had Flowey starting to think Sans had spaced out once more, and part of him was starting to niggle the back of his mind. That the skeleton was contemplating tossing him out the window, perhaps. Or maybe that was just something he'd imagine he'd do if their situations were reversed. _Emotions are weird_.

'heh, yeah,' the voice echoed from out of nowhere, and Flowey looked up. His petals flared as that real smile was there. Sans wasn't looking at him, but that smile had the flower monster feel... like he'd actually accomplished something - _good_ -. Sans was gazing off at nothing, that doofy real smile actually on his face for once in... stars how long had it been since he'd smiled? 

~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning, Flowey woke up before Sans, as always, and began petting along his face. It had always soothed his pained expressions and the noises that made the flower ache with sadness. It was a small thing he could do, at least. 

Sans shifted in his sleep, and his hand reached up to press one of Flowey's leaves against his teeth. It sent a ripple of sensation up the flower's being, and his pale white face felt a weird warmth flare up. The skeleton didn't let go of his leaf, just holding it there, and he noticed... it had almost the same calming effect as when he petted Sans' face. Blinking, he watched the way he just... held his leaf in that... kiss? It was the best approximation of what Sans was doing that Flowey could think of. Mouth, hand, kiss. _Huh_.

He leaned in closer, looking over at where his 'hand' met the teeth, and looked over the skeleton. Curious, he lightly pressed a kiss against the side of his cheek, lifting back up to see what the response was. The bony hand slid off the leaf and gripped the back of his head as the eyelights trained up to his face. He... really wasn't sure what to expect, and certainly not to have the teeth pressing up at his mouth, and even though he hadn't expected that... he followed into it, feeling the vibration of magic from the other monster. Sans trailed a fingertip along his petals, and the flower shuddered. 

'mornin,' Sans said as he moved just a breath away from his face. Flowey looked up, still shivering, and oh what... was that look the skeleton was giving him? It... made him feel really... warm. Sans let his phalanges tease at the golden petals again, and Flowey gasped as he tickled one just right. Sans gave a low laugh. 'what the hell,' he murmured, then pulled the flower up for another kiss. 

This time, Flowey half-expected it, and nudged more into it, participating, feeling how Sans would trace along the edges of his petals. Then he was sliding a finger down the front of his stem, and the flower whimpered into his mouth. That had the skeleton tracing his fingertips all along his stem, caressing the plant before going back up to the petals. He'd had his eyes squeezed shut again, mostly just nervous and shy, but when Sans paused, he peeked one eye open. Another whimper. 

That look was back, heavy and lusty and half-lidded as he watched the flower shivering under his gentle touches. Sans was flushed ocean-blue across his cheeks, but that dopey grin had Flowey really feeling better about the entire thing. He lifted a leaf and ran it across Sans' cheeks, feeling the tingle of his magic where it colored the bone, and he liked the way it felt against him. Tilting his head, he gave a nervous little laugh.

"What are we doing?" he asked. Sans looked down at the flower, hooded gaze giving a teasing gleam.

'far as i can tell, i'm get'n you kinda _thorny_ " he said, and that stupid pun had Flowey sputter a choked laugh. It was absurd and stupid and... _oh_... Flowey felt his face heat up again, and Sans chuckled. 'looks like i'm right. wonder how flower monsters have sex.' 

Flowey flushed at the blatant question, small dark eyes searching the face. He seemed genuinely just... contemplative and eager. Hooded gaze and all. Flowey choked back a nervous little cough, catching that teasing hand between them, and looking up before giving a kiss to the back of one of his knuckles. Sans' gaze skipped out of hooded and sultry into a little more surprised, but just for a moment, before he was using his other hand to trail more of those teasing touches along his petals.

'dirty lil plant...' he chuckled, pinching one of the petal-tips between his fingers before rubbing at it, getting a low groan from the flower before he nipped at the hand he was holding. Sans grinned wider, and for one of the few times, he saw those fangs at the back of his mouth. He shivered, tiny black eyes going wider as he did it again, pressing his tiny teeth into the bone, and the rumble that came from the skeleton had him peep. 'wanna find out?' The plant monster paused, pale face flush with magic, then gave a shy little noise.

"Y-yeah," he said after another long pause.

Flowey leaned into his hand as it searched along his stem, rubbing down further into the dirt until Sans was gripping the entirety of his natural body, pulling him up. For a second, Flowey panicked, wondering what would happen if- but then he felt Sans rubbing the dirt off him, and the warm electric tingles it created had the flower unable to think of anything, gasping and shivering against him.

'not gonna make me do all work are ya, buddy?' he growled, low and hushed and just so _tantalizing_.

"I can try to think of... something..." he said, shy and soft, before he focused and let his vines begin to grow. He let them expand and lengthen until he was roughly the same size as the other monster, just made of bundles of fibrous vine. That done, he lifted up and pressed a kiss to Sans' cheek. 

Rather than say anything, Sans just started letting his hands work across the plant, finding the spots that had him shift and whimper. Realizing he'd not done anything but accept Sans' attentions, the flower flushed with embarrassment at his inactivity. As if to make up for it, all of his vines went to work, tangling into bone and pulling off the clothing Sans had slept in. He felt all the spots where his magic gathered, mainly in the joints of his bones, glowing blue, but when he tugged away Sans' shorts, the entirety of is pelvis was that ocean hue.

"Glad I'm not the only one enjoying this," Flowey said, finally getting into the motions of petting along the flushed bones. He heard the guttural response, and it had every bit of him shaking in excitement. He felt every nook and crevice, letting his entire being work at that skeleton, wrapping him up snug and keeping every bit of friction in slow, smooth strokes.

'don't... gotta be so delicate,' the other huffed, bucking into the plant. Flowey nigh-yelped at the deep voice, so unlike what it usually was. It was dark, heavy and primal, and it made him want to hear more. So he did what he could to encourage it, tightening those vines and gasping at how it felt to wind and writhe inside the other monster, especially where his joints would glow blue with residual magic. He'd take the sounds Sans made as cues to where to focus more, eventually finding himself with a very tight bundle of leafy tendrils around the front of his pelvis, and some others in loose wraps around his spine and sternum.

"This feels... so weird," Flowey panted, his petals tinged dark orange along the edges of his magic-flushed face, tongue drooping out of his mouth when he finished speaking, "but in a... good way."

'fuck,' Sans growled, and it had the plant shudder, as well as the way his hard fingertips would knead at his petals. Sans hadn't stopped giving him attention just because he was a little tied up, and in fact, at some point the flower make a keening noise that he drew out before pushing into another kiss, helping him ride out that orgasm. He could tell, mostly because a thick fluid had seeped down several of Flowey's thicker vines, especially the ones that had focused on his pelvis. By the time he'd stopped, it coated the skeleton in a sticky sheen.

"Oh... stars," the plant shuddered after he seemed to regain a measure of consciousness, and Sans chuckled, still grinding into the soaked vines.

'don't go get'n all _sappy_ on me, Flowey... we ain't done yet...' Sans promised, shoving himself over to straddle the quivering bundle of plant monster. His pelvis rutted into the soaked form, and it was all the other could do to keep those gripping vines on his bones, and the way Sans was looking down at him... he shivered and moaned, wanting to make the other monster feel just as good as he'd made him feel a bit ago. To be selfless with his new friend.

He was rewarded after he found just the right pressure, the right speed and spot to twist and push his vines all at once in the skeleton's pelvic inlet, making Sans cry out with a thick moan before he was pushing down more. Telling Flowey he was close, and when he heard Sans telling him to keep going, to not stop, it made his soul pulse and he pushed harder, until the skeleton clenched up with a deep, rumbling noise. He felt the way the bones vibrated under his vines, the pulse of magic from the skeleton, and then he was gasping for air, slumping down on the magic-coated plant. 

'heh... never thought i'd take up gardening,' Sans muttered after a bit, running a hand along the thick of some of his vines, 'but i could be convinced ta... keep you around more.'

"Humph," Flowey pouted, shoving his face closer to the skeleton's dopey, grinning face, "I suppose I could stay," he added in a soft voice, then pecked Sans' teeth in a kiss. The skeleton had enough energy to give a soft laugh before he dozed back off, tangled up in the mess of vines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the worst but omg i like the idea of NON noncon between them and im fucking losing my mind over it. I also started the beginning of this at 2am which might explain things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick oneshot for Lady Malice x3 had a random spark of inspiration ~ continued from tically's post
> 
> https://xladymalice.tumblr.com/post/158722912164/xladymalice-annnnd-some-more-daily-swapfell

He shook, finally tipping his gaze up. Papyrus was still there, pushing him down against the couch, growling with an animal fervor that he'd only heard a few times before. His frame shuddered, and the dark amber gaze snapped up from where he'd been focused on his ribs. Another growl, and Sans was twisted to the side, still pinned in place by the hands holding him in a tight, almost crushing grip. Shuddering as Papyrus let his fangs scrape on bone, the golden one in particular leaving a screeching line on his sternum, stopping his tender work and making it go harsh and firm.

"selfish," he repeated, and Sans gasped out before he could stop himself, the way the larger hands felt like they would crack bone. It had happened before. 

Papyrus took his chin and forced his head up, exposing the delicate curve of his cervical vertebrae, gaze stern on the marred surfaces. Even if he'd been wearing anything else, that look always stripped him bare, and he couldn't maintain the eye contact, nor turn away. Sans pushed back all his thoughts, trying to regain composure. 

He wished he'd change back, and even as he thought it, he knew he wouldn't. Papyrus would decide when the game would change again... and he could do nothing to encourage it. He could only prevent it, with his own desires and mistakes.

Papyrus always noticed.


	7. Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell-firekingdings (fellGrillby x fellAsgore x fellGaster)
> 
> RookStarFire gets a lot of mileage outta me!

Asgore stopped just inside the door, heavy brow furrowed at the two monsters poised purposefully to either side of his throne. The guards and servants were absent, and he saw they both wore long, silky sheer robes that barely hid their forms. Grillby was dressed in deep red that looked bloody against his flames, and Gaster was in ebony that barely hid his clean monochrome form. 

"We have brought your tribute," Gaster said, in that spaced-echo voice of his, and motioned for him to have a seat on his throne. 

"And will be honored to present it to you," Grillby added, mimicking the gesture.

As soon as he had taken his seat, the two moved in near-perfect harmony, each straddling one of his thighs, hands moving his cloak and robes out of their way. Violet fire and ivory bone traced into his fur, trailing their mouths to either side of his chest, moving synchronized up to kiss his shoulders. Going into the thick ruff on his neck until tongues met flesh.

A heavy, paw-like hand rested on the smaller waists, talons brushing wicked-sharp tips on the sheer clothing in delicate strokes. Low growls echoed in his throat, turning to bury his muzzle into the skeleton's neck first. Nosing the gossamer fabric away to fully expose his slender form, the Boss monster then shifted to do the same with the elemental. Letting his fangs brush against the molten flesh, Asgore licked and nipped up to claim his mouth. Grillby returned the hungry kiss with his flickering tongue curling with the Kings' dominating own. 

The skeletal monster was working his way down the muscular, furred body, until his inky dark tongue laved down the base of Asgore's cock. The hand that had been at his side pressed his head down further, and Gaster took the thick arousal in a practiced gulp. Groaning into the fiery mouth, he let the slight sear of Grillby's excitement ripple around his fangs as he bit at the elemental's tongue.

"You... scheming little whores..."

"Oh my King, you're teasing." Gaster hadn't stopped pumping up and down the thick shaft, making the goat monster moan in his chest before letting his fingers tighten around the back of his neck.

"And just what were you two discussing before I got here?" he rumbled, roughly massaging the skeleton still busy at his lap. The fire monster chuckled, running sizzling fingers down his arms.

"My King, I am surprised you would suspect anything of us. We only wish to please you." the flame-crackle tone washed warm over his cheek.

"You are never this eager without other motives, Grillby. Tell me, or I shall be less... indulgent."

"I thought you trusted us, my King..." the skeleton lifted his head, letting a trailing lick linger along the underside of the soaked cock, turning deeply-hued purple eyelights to the other monster's gaze. A short, obligatory snort was his response.

"As far as I can trust anyone. Speak."

"Oh our King," they echoed, the elemental joining Gaster at tending the wetted length, the tongues curling languid and teasing on the throbbing flesh. Asgore growled, hips rocking into the mouths working at him.

"I thought you would have remembered," Gaster began, dropping his lips over the head of his cock.

"The first time you took us," Grillby continued for him, licking along the shaft, "as your personal... attendants."

" _Haahaah_ ," he roared in a real laugh, deep and dark and mirthful, "my lovely little pets." Asgore leaned in and pressed their heads closer together over his groin, garnering the response he wanted. The response they knew well. 

Gaster and Grillby curled their tongues in undulating spirals around him, pumping and sucking until their king was breathing in pleasured gasps, coating their sense of taste with his demanding essences.

"My King," Gaster rose to straddle his broad hips, that wraithlike dressing gown draping off his elbows and down his back, the stark black of it accentuating his pale form, "we are yours, we are nothing but yours."

Grillby had worked down over his cock with his near-unbearably hot mouth, getting the large monster to arch his back under the skeleton. 

"We are at your command, your whim, your pleasure..." he continued, kneading his shoulders before leaning to nip at the thick of Asgore's neck. He began a slow shift of his hips, working down as the elemental released his shaft to allow him to claim the thick length in his soaked lips. Grillby moved down to let his tongue lap at the tight ring of muscle below, while the heavy paws moved the skeleton harder over him. 

Grunting with each slow thrust, his lovers worked at him, tongue and cunt driving him closer to a first orgasm as he bared his fangs to press in a mock skeleton kiss with Gaster. Grillby drew his tongue up from his ass in a fiery stripe up Gasters slicked back, until he was positioning his own cock to the skeletons smooth rump.

"Now Grillby... you're far too greedy, we are here for our King," Gaster admonished, leaning over to grip the back of the fire monster's head as he rode more insistently at Asgore, letting those purple flames lick around the sides of his body as the goat reached to grip Grillby's face in his hand.

"Get back to work, whore," he growled, letting his talons slice into the molten flesh, rousing a crackling purr from him.

"Yes my King."

He came quickly once the heated tongue was lapping hard at him, pumping with growls into the skeleton monster until his release was finished, then pulled Gaster around to have his back to his chest.

"Clean him," Asgore demanded, and Grillby lapped up from the side of the shaft until he was eating the cum from Gaster. The skeleton moaned as he teased with practiced licks, hands gripping at the thick fur before Asgore was slipping back inside him, thrusting against the tight cunt and hot tongue. Grillby let his tongue roll and tease at the abused ectoflesh as the King pounded up hard, slipping out was he was getting close again.

"My King, would you have me take you as well?" Grillby breathed, hand pumping over the wet length, the sound of his flames searing away most of it. Baring his fangs, Asgore gave the flame monster a show of biting at the side of Gaster's neck.

"Grillby... now just what kind of King would I be... if I did not work both my whores?" he rumbled, bucking his hips to push his cock into that heated hand harder, dragging his tongue over the nipped bones, "and what kind of whore would you be... without servicing your King."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asgore/Grillby/Gaster - talking dirty in hands and Asgore comes up, they're plotting to get him into bed, lots of double dick licking and rimming and over stimulation of Asgore


	8. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fellverse  
>  _Major Character Death_

The scent of blood and dust was thick enough to gag even the most seasoned of the monsters in the Fellverse, but it was exactly the trail they were following. Fourteen hours they'd been tracking, and it was looking like they were getting close.

 

A small set of footprints led the way once they reached the edge of the cave, the snow no longer falling to cover the well-hidden signs of passage. But that felt wrong, now, because there had been almost expert attention to detail in how little was left for them to find. How little they had to keep going, besides the scent.

 

The dogs had been the first down, taken down with a great deal of accuracy and skill. Almost as if they knew the Canine Unit's routes, taking them out in the most vulnerable places, when they were alone or in pairs.

 

Several rabbits that had tried to take up the border guard of Snowdin had been found dead at their post, only a small pile of dust and their bloodstains to let anyone know what had happened.

 

He stopped only a few steps into the cave, looking about with a critical eyelight. It was all smooth rock, covered in a natural layer of sand or moss, with three clear marks between the entrance and further into the dark.

 

'why we stop'n Boss?' the graveled voice of his older brother asked from only a half step behind his left side.

 

"Something's not right."

 

'no shit, half the town's fuck'n dead and ain't no one tak'n credit fer it.'

 

"Not that! This is too easy now," Boss shifted, leather glove creaking around the summoned sword of bone in hand, "we were scrounging for signs the whole way, and now these are clear as crystal."

 

'maybe he got fuck'n tired, or someone managed ta wound 'em.'

 

"Wishful thinking," Boss muttered, but part of him did hope. It would explain why there had been no one else attacked, or why the monster had decided to turn and flee instead of continue.

 

They had to have gained several LV off the dozen or so monsters they'd taken out. That they knew of. Stars know how many more they didn't have account of.

 

'i'll go ahead,' Sans said, eyelight flaring bright with magic as the skull whined to life, the gathered energy lighting up the area like a bonfire, 'they're cornered unless there's a back in this place.'

 

He was stunned at the sudden initiative his brother was showing, though the grin on his face was anything but excited. Years of reading that constant smile had taught him the nuances, and Boss could see that Sans was livid.

 

He'd almost ask why, though he knew Sans wouldn't answer him, not straight, or anytime soon. It would take weeks of asking just the right question, and deciphering his cryptic answers, adding any offhand comments or unintended words when he was drunk enough. It took months to get anything from his brother, but he knew how to play his game, after all these years.

 

Still, seeing his only living family going off into the dark with just a Blaster didn't sit well with Boss, but he had his teleportation, and far better reflexes, despite the younger's training. Sans was naturally good at dodging, even when he didn't know what he was dodging from.

 

By the time Sans turned a corner, Boss was on edge. The glow of the Blaster didn't fade, and he turned to check around the entrance for any other clues.

 

The prints led in, a little dragged at the lift, so perhaps they had been retreating to recuperate. Perhaps they'd overextended themselves, and this was their hiding place.

 

It would be their grave, if the skeleton brothers had any say in it. Boss would see that it was sealed up and no one would remember them, except for whispers of when Snowdin was attacked by a mysterious killer. They wouldn't know who it was or what they looked like, and with the LV they'd gained from taking the culprit down, they'd be able to rally the others to their cause, and the tyrant would be overthrown.

 

A searing flash and the sharp crack of rock, broken by an intense beam of energy, announced the Blaster's attack, and told him that Sans had found their target. He turned and braced himself, a wall of bright red spiked bones blocking the way between him and the exit. Another blast, a loud curse from his brother, he tensed, feeling the adrenaline of combat and focus of readying his magic for the kill taking over.

 

Another blast, rocks cracking and falling, he didn't hear the voices clearly, they echoed or were overtaken by the sound of fast-paced impacts.

 

The thud of bone and Sans' groan had him almost sprint ahead, but another row of bones, Sans' he could tell, stopped him from getting to the fight. He was forced to listen as his brother yelled for him to run.

 

Then silence.

 

He knew the moment those bones faded, that his brother was dead too, a pile of dust on the ground, and his Blaster aimed its jaws at the curve of the tunnel where he'd disappeared. Where he'd last seen Sans, and he heard it whine as crimson tears trickled down his face, sealing off the cave and letting whoever was there be trapped to starve to death.

 

He should never have let Sans go alone.

 

He was alone now.

 

Boss gritted his teeth and turned away, about to head back to town, but he heard a voice.

 

"Papy! You're okay!"

 

Another monster, his skull splattered in dry blood and dust, the scent cloying and choking, came out of the tunnel, after his own Blaster, blue magic gathered in its jaws, the bright gleam of deadly intent no match for the bright sparkle of cyan stars in those other sockets. He recoiled, stepping back, but felt his soul caught and dragged forward.

 

"It'll be okay Papy! We can go home!"

 

The other monster gave a smile, and Boss' sockets widened, feeling dread in his marrow at the sight of it. It was cold and childish, without a hint of concern for the fact that he was the cause of so many deaths.

 

**SANS    LV12**

**_~~Not~~ Your baby brother!_ **

 

"You want to go home, right Papy?" the voice asked, somewhere between a question and a threat, and Boss didn't know if he wanted to go with this monster.

 

But he didn't have a choice.


	9. A Little Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpicyHoney (fellPapyrus x swapPapyrus)  
> Dub-con

"Well I'll be damned," Stretch said, looking down at the tiny monster.

He'd come to visit Red for the weekend _(meaning they both get completely shit-faced smashed)_ , but he instead found the house silent, a note from the doppelganger of his own brother saying he was busy out in the labs and couldn't get away. How their Gaster was still alive was beyond him, but at least he wasn't a weirdo asshole like his own had been.

"Shut the fuck up and get out of my house!" Fell's voice sounded adorable and squeaky, the pitch made different from his drastic size difference. Quirking a brow, Stretch chuckled and plucked him off the table.

"Nah, I got a better idea, lil buddy," he said, ignoring the tiny, angry stings of minute bone summons. It seemed he couldn't channel much magic in this form, either. Still smirking to himself, he went up the steps and made a beeline for the other end of the hall.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING GO IN MY ROOM!" he shrilled, flailing a small fist against Stretch's hand, "I WILL DUST YOU ONCE THIS SHIT GETS FIXED!"

"Chill," he said, sitting on the bed, making himself comfortable as he lit up a thick, hand-rolled joint. He could feel Fell struggling in his grip, but didn't tighten his hold. Who knew how fragile he was at the moment? Getting a gleam in his hooded eyelights, he took a bottle of honey out of his hoodie, sipping at the cap after taking a drag. "You know what you need?" He didn't listen to the tiny noises of protest as Fell snarled and hurled more threats at him. He blew a stream of smoke into the tiny skeleton, hearing him choke and wheeze. "Ya need to relax."

Shifting his hand to start rubbing all over that diminutive frame, he waited until the struggling seemed to take on more avoidance rather than attempting to get free, occasionally blowing more smoke on his tiny captive.

"See? Ain't so bad ta calm down once in a while," he said, taking another dose of honey before setting it aside, "yer brother knows how ta really space out. Let's see how well ya can learn."

Another hour or so, and he had Fell stripped of his shrunken clothes, fingers kneading all over the delicate little bones. He was coughing only every so often, seemingly used to the smoke now, and he had him looking very flushed. Pushing his luck further, he lifted him up to his mouth and laved a long, wet lick over him, earning two noises -  a moan of enjoyment followed by a shriek of indignant disgust. Chuckling, Stretch puffed another dose at him, his voice just as smooth and smoky.

"C'mon, buddy... you don't gotta worry around me... ain't gonna hurt ya," Stretch said, pressing his tongue into the other again, the tip finding the curve of his pelvis and really digging in. He left his attention there, feeling small, taloned hands grabbing his tongue, but not pulling away... rather, Fell was grinding himself into the ectoappendage, and he thought he heard him sound quite upset when he took it away again.

"There ya go, Fell," he said sliding his thumb around to rub at the front of that pelvis, unable to really focus on the pubic symphysis like he would have if it were Red he were working up, but you do what you can. He could feel the warm magic in his hand, watching the tiny drips of crimson slicking down his palm, and he let the other Papyrus work himself into a distracted haze before he shifted back, pulling himself free with his other hand while what was left of the second joint was gripped in his teeth.

Fell didn't seem to realize quite _what_ he was being placed on, but the warm magic both under his bare bones and buzzing in his skull kept him from processing much besides how good it felt. How hard he could grind his hips down into the broad swath of honey-orange magic, and grip it tight against him. Stretch had first thought he'd be just humping at his cock, but Fell seemed well into his work, his whole body almost like a far more deft hand. It felt different, to be sure, but Stretch leaned back, panting as the movements of the shrunken skeleton seemed to be doing just fine at bringing him closer to cumming. Hell, just the thought of it had been what had gotten him hard to start, and it seemed his patience was getting nearer to paying off.

"Fuck," he gasped, tightening his grip on the bedding when he felt Fell bite at him, a thick dribble of pre dripping down to slide along those slender red bones. He felt the little monster grinding harder, maybe even close himself, and Stretch made sure to keep his voice from distracting Fell from the drug-hazed task. If he was lucky, he might not be too mad once he was sober again.

"Aah... ah fuck... fuck," he said under his breath, Fell had seemed eager to finish, and he wasn't sure exactly when the small skeleton had done it, but he was right under the head of his cock, one hand teasing more fluids out of the hole at the tip while the other kept his balance while he ground into the throbbing orange rod. Stretch was having to hold still, to keep from bucking Fell off him, and it was driving him mad to feel all the little things Fell was doing to him now. He slid has hand down along his base, pumping as best he could without dislodging the other from his spot, and was getting frantic, when he felt another, harder, bite.

"Fell!" he yelped as he came, feeling him bite down more as another little growl of a moan reached him. Seems they both had gotten off to that.

" _Hooooh_ , boy," Stretch said, having fallen back on the bed, arms sprawled out to the sides. He pushed up, looking down at where a very messy Fell was still seated haphazardly against his thigh. He wasn't unconscious, but was really not present, either. So maybe he'd get away with it, if he cleaned up the evidence. Scooping the little skele up, he took him to the bathroom and used the sink to wash him clean. He didn't even struggle, but Stretch could feel the pulse of his soul still, so he wasn't dying or anything. He checked just to be on the safe side, and sure enough, full health and fully out of it.

Leaving a scrawled note on the paper Red had used, he disappeared as if nothing had happened, humming to himself and making his way home. He'd have to remember to ask Red how the time at the lab went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you be interested in doing some US Papyrus x UF Papyrus? Maybe US finds a very angry bitty/shrunken UF while visiting UF Sans? XD ~runs into the street~ I'm sorry, not sorry! (ColorfulCredit)


	10. Here Comes the Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt for SaturnWonder  
>  _Implied Noncon_

Blue was fixing his tie for the third time, his hands a bit shaky, but he was glad that Papy had given in about not seeing him in his dress before the wedding. He didn't even know what it looked like, aside from pure white with soft gold accents, to match his tuxedo. The polished cufflinks got checked again, and he smoothed down the vest and cummerbund, then checked the lapels, the little golden flower in his pocket being fussed over once more.

He knew his fidgeting was just wedding nerves, tapping his sleek black boots against the floor. He'd been starry-eyed when Papy had happily agreed to marry him, the way those honey-orange eyelights had gone bright, had been ecstatic as they made plans and sent out invitations. He'd even cancelled several training sessions with Alphys to make sure all the details were set, the T's crossed and I's dotted.

Now their friends were here, waiting for the ceremony to begin - Napstaton had even agreed to DJ the entire thing, the music wafting over from the main hall and to the dressing rooms.

"Deep breaths," he said, his voice a little off from his nerves, shaking ever so slightly. He was so shaky all over, he hoped it wouldn't be obvious. Taking a deep breath like he'd told himself, he straightened his spine and checked himself over in the mirror again, just to be sure.

"Papy?" he squeaked, eyelights gone to tiny blue pinpricks when he saw the skeleton, dressed in black leather and a deep red scarf, closing the door. He whirled in place, looking up as his soul hammered in his ribs. It wasn't his brother, but he looked familiar, aside from the too-similar face. The scarred socket and crimson magic... he blinked, feeling himself shake more, his voice a tiny noise that didn't form words.

"Stars, he really fucking did," the skeleton said, moving closer and taking Blue by the humeri, "Blue, you've got to come with me, now."

"I-I don't... P-Papy-"

"He lied," Boss spat, words strained in low hisses as he looked around the room. There was only the one door, and the windows were wrought iron between the stained glass panes. Giving a growl, he faced Blue straight on. "You HAVE to come with me, Blue. I promise, I'll explain everything. But we have to leave NOW."

Blue shook in place, everything feeling like he was wrapped in molasses and wire. Even his magic was failing to respond, even though he wanted to talk, it was getting difficult. He tried to speak, to ask this monster who looked like his brother to explain right where they were, but he couldn't make the words happen. Boss gritted his teeth and picked him up, flinging the smaller skeleton over his shoulder. Even then, Blue couldn't do much to fight the grip, and he couldn't cry out. What was wrong with him?!

Boss had to move fast, he could hear the other monsters out in the hall starting to get louder, the music getting quieter in comparison. He couldn't make out any words yet, but it was a general sound of confusion and questions, which would soon be followed by curious souls out looking for the groom. To ask about the delay.

_They won't be getting an answer._

By the time the murmur had become a throng of monsters in fancy outfits, the two skeletons were gone, and since Blue's dressing room was empty, they went to the next possible place.

Stretch stared at Undyne as she asked where Blue was, the he'd missed his queue to come out and wait by the arch so Napstaton could start the wedding march. The robot had become agitated the longer he'd had to loop the softer music that had been letting everyone take their places.

"What do you mean he's not here?!" Stretch snapped, the fish monster flinching back from the livid skeleton. Stripping off the ballroom-length white gloves, he started to rapidly tear the golden dress off, not caring how much work had gone into the lace and pearls and gold stitching. He needed to get home, to activate Blue's tracking device and figure out exactly where he'd gone to. "Go tell everyone to leave. I'll find Blue."

"B-but-"

" **L E A V E**."

 

Blue didn't know when he'd passed out, but when he woke up, he was in a black-covered bed and in a room similar to his own, though on a slightly larger scale. Rubbing his head, he sat up, and squeaked out a noise when he saw the Papyrus look-alike sitting there. He felt a light fluttering in his soul, alongside a heavy grip that felt like fine chains.

"The serum needs longer to work against the drugs," Boss said, looking more concerned as he shifted to fold his arms against the bedding, "but I did promise to explain." He waited, making sure Blue was paying attention, and despite the fact he'd just been stolen by this skeleton, Blue didn't feel threatened. He nodded a bit, hoping it would encourage the other to continue. He still didn't think he could talk, it felt like all his magic was in a deadlock.

"Your brother lied to you, to everyone. He's been drugging you every night to make you forget anything but what he insists is real," Boss started, shifting to grab his phone, handing it to the smaller monster, "it's been three weeks since he said you wanted to break up with me."

"Wh...at..." Blue's voice was strained, his body still shaking as he felt like something was at war inside him. The phone showed several messages, and when he closed them, the background was a picture of him with this dark monster that had stolen him away.

"He's very good at it, too," Boss said, "he even managed to seemingly have you say that you wanted me to go away during a phone call. I don't know if you remember it or not."

"But... we've been plan... planning for... for months."

"Is that what he told you?"

Blue's head felt fuzzy, covering his face in both hands as he shook all over, his entire body rattling. Boss couldn't look away, seeing what the cocktail of drugs that Stretch had given him was doing to the little monster. Red had only been able to identify five of them, the ones that were currently in his system. He'd said that likely there were two or three more that Stretch used to keep him more complacent and forgetful, even limit his motor functions, when they didn't need to be seen out in public.

There was trace amounts of damage to Blue's soul from the tracker that had been sloppily implanted. Removing it had taken a delicate hand, almost too delicate for Red to manage.

"How did no one notice?" Boss said in a soft voice, only to hear his brother yell up that they had company. He growled, arching his claws as his eyelights slitted. "Give me a moment, Blue."

Downstairs, Boss could see where his brother had been watching at the front, though now he was flinching each time the door was hammered at by a heavy hand. The sounds he was shouting didn't make much sense, from where they stood. Going over to the door, Boss didn't open it, instead deciding to shout through the thick magic-reinforced barrier.

"I can't believe you," he snapped, "doing that to him. Do you have any idea how long he would have lasted with all the shit you were pumping into him?!"

"He's mine! He made him for me, now give him back and I might not kill you!"

Boss paused, getting a better idea of what was going on, even than what he'd figured before. Looking back at Red, he signaled for him to drop the barrier, and even though he saw the other cringe, he insisted again in that silent motion, and got a heavy sigh as he was obeyed.

Stretch punched at the door, feeling it give, and by the time Boss opened it, his knuckles were stained in blood and covered in splinters. He shoved his way in further, only for the more combat-experienced of the two Papyruses to trip him to the floor.

"You're not taking Blue back," he said, firm and full of steel, "you were killing him."

"He's mine, he's mine give him back," Stretch growled, grabbing at Boss' leg and pulling his fibula, only to get Red's talons digging into the joints of his phalanges.

"He's prolly just as fuck'n drugged up as Blue was," the shorter of the three huffed, feeling the way the hand gave under his grip, "dunno if by choice or if someone else is fuck'n em both up."

"Doesn't matter," Boss said, looking down as he moved the leg Stretch had grabbed to kick his ribs. Grunting, the skeleton on the floor grabbed where he'd been struck with his other hand, still trying to pull away from Red. "He seems perfectly willing to keep trying to kill Blue for his own damn satisfaction. Take him out back and let the dogs have him."

"If yer say so, Boss," Red sighed, his other claws sinking into the orange hoodie and another rib, hearing the choked noise Stretch made from the pain.

"NO HE'S MINE!"

"Papy?"

The little monster had seemingly crawled from the bed, looking down between the banisters, sockets full of tears. Boss hurried up, not touching him, but staying near. Blue tilted his gaze up, and he seemed more lucid now. He wasn't shaking.

"H-he.... he really d-did..."

"I'm sorry, Blue."

The sound of a Blast whining to life, as well as the barking of feral dogs, was what set him fully to tears, hugging around Boss' neck as some of the hazed memories were coming to focus. He remembered the first few doses, the way they'd burned into his marrow and blackened the world around him.

"I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Stretch and his precious Blue are getting married, but nobody was counting on Edge to break in and steal the groom. Stretch, pissed at losing his one and only, goes after them like a wild animal. You decide who wins >:D


	11. One More Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt or SaturnWonder  
> Honeymustard (swapPapyrus x fellSans)  
> 

_...5000 if you want-_

Stretch turned the message off, having already listened to it three times, growling under his breath as he looked at Edge. "So what the hell are you doing about it?"

"I've got over half of it already, once we have all of it, we'll take it where they-"

"You're _giving_ them the gold?" he screeched, throwing the phone at his counterpart. Edge huffed, tucking the caught phone away.

"No, you idiot. Once we have my brother-"

"They gave you until midnight, asshole. I could _hear_ him being hit, and you want to waste time getting ransom money? I thought you were fuck'n feared and all that shit."

"You obviously have never been feared, ash trash. If you were, you'd know they do their damnedest to find a way to stop being afraid. You want to go get your ass dusted on some rescue mission, go ahead. I'll take the way I know fucking works."

~ ~ ~ ~

"Ya hav'n fun?" Red chuckled, even as he felt his gold tooth getting looser.  _Heh, figures they'd be try'n to knock it out. Jokes on them, it ain't real._

He did know they wouldn't kill him, at least not yet, and his hefty defense kept them from doing any real damage to his HP, despite there being only five points of it. Had they not known to put a magic dampener on him, he'd already be gone. Another punch landed against the joint of his jaw.

"You got a smart mouth fer a guy close to dust."

"Mouth's smarter than ya fuckers all put together," Red said, and would have rolled his eyelights if they'd been visible. Damn blindfold made keeping them lit not worth the effort of fighting against the dampener. He wasn't even able to struggle against the pitiful binds on his wrists and ankles because of it.

But they hadn't gagged him yet, so he kept talking.

"Ya do know you're dead no matter what happens, right boys? Hours, days, weeks, hell ya could have all the gold spent an gone by the time it catches up to ya, but sure as hell Boss ain't lettin' ya get away fr'ever."

"We could just kill ya both!" Another kick to the femur, almost aimed that time. They were _sloppy_ with their torture.

"Yeah, good luck. Even if ya dust me, Boss wouldn't like that. An bastard's got him a fuck'n temper. So ya'd just find yerself dead a lil sooner, and wouldn't get to enjoy a lick of that ransom money yer squawk'n over." He was rewarded with another strike to the ribs, they were using that rod again. Felt like wood, probably a bat, if not just some random ass stick.

"Stars, ya suck at this," he commented, before finally feeling something like wet fabric shoved between his teeth. Ugh, it tasted like dirty soap water.

Not like he hadn't had worse in his mouth, but still. Half-washed laundry? Sloppy and _boring_. He'd rather eat dust, like last time someone tried getting to his brother by taking him hostage. Three of them had died the same day, the other two only a week later, when they actually tried _spending_ the gold. _They don't fuck'n learn, do they..._

"Idiots, don't let him keep talk'n," another voice said, one that had been absent before now. Prolly their ringleader, so at least four monsters for Boss to deal with. Not like they'd get anywhere, they were really just signing their own lives away by trying this shit. He felt another cuff across the skull, this one with a heavier hand. Red contemplated a moment, noting the way the scales scraped on bone. Pretty big, so if this guy was in charge, then his underlings were definitely idiots. "You think you know what's goin' on, weak little shit, but you don't!"

_Stars, does he think I'm **intimidated** at all? Sure hope not, might laugh til' I piss myself._

He chuckled into the gag, earning himself another solid smack. The root of his gold tooth scraped inside the socket, and he thought that might be marrow trickling out with the drool. Oh man, this was _hilarious_.

~ ~ ~ ~

The conversation replayed in Stretch's skull as he edged his way around another building, making sure he wasn't seen. _Like hell I'm letting them keep hurting Red while he plays the safe route._

By the time he'd gotten to the area they'd said to drop the gold, it was three hours until the deadline. He hadn't known how different New Home was here, so teleporting was sketchy at best. He'd limited it to sight-lines, to keep from getting caught in a spot he couldn't get out of. He'd peeked into windows and had triangulated the magic pulse that was his minor connection to his boyfriend. It was tenuous at best, since they'd both been stoned out of their minds when they'd done it. Red had laughed himself hoarse once they realized it the next afternoon, and Blue had scolded them for almost a week for being so irresponsible.

Shaking his head, he scooted to a window, loosing a soft, searching bloom of magic, which echoed back to him, weak, but still Red. He saw where he was bound to a chair, and from the look of it, soaking wet. There were splotches of what looked like marrow around the area, and he seethed at the thought of those fuckers hurting him. Sure, he knew Red was a masochist, but this wasn't what either of them would call a good time.

Making sure the room looked clear, Stretch summoned a bone, sharp and hard as diamond, and used it to cut the pane out of the window. He needed to be quiet, and his teleports tended to make a _pop_ just a bit too loud for his liking right now. Putting the glass aside, he slipped inside, glad at least that he wasn't as bulky as his brother or Edge. They'd of needed the whole window open with those broad shoulders of theirs. His own were too, but they moved a lot easier. Looking around the room, he saw there was only the light from the desk a few paces from Red, angled at him and casting thick shadows all over. He snuck close to check the door, listening and hearing nothing but a pair of monsters grumbling as they played cards, then crept back over to the other skeleton.

He didn't speak, but did send another light pulse of that thin thread to him again, this one trying to get his attention. Red's head lifted, almost shooting up, but seemed he was wary enough to not want to alert his hosts, either. Getting where he was mostly hidden by the chair, Stretch started untying him.

"The fuck ya doin, babe?" he murmured, keeping his head angled down so that the blindfold and shadows hid the fact his mouth was cleared out. Stretch made a face at the wet shirt that had been shoved inside Red's mouth, though it was torn from where his teeth had spent some time gnawing at it.

"The fuck's it look like?" he hissed back, working on the binds on his wrists. They were more of just a bulk of simple knots, but he had to pick at them slowly to keep from hitting anything.

"Stretch if ya get me killed I swear ta Asgore-"

His words were cut off by the heavy clench of magic dampeners in the room being activated, making them both mute and deaf, going almost unconscious from how much juice had been pumped into them. Red groaned mentally.

"Looks like a little rescue party!" one of the subordinates jeered, dancing over to where Stretch was crumpled on the floor. Red heard the heavier steps of the leader, the chuckle making him seethe.

"Ain't Papyrus, but sure damn looks like him! Tie hi-"

A sickening crack of wet meat and bone hitting concrete answered him, alongside the gurgle of another monster choking to death on it's own blood. Red gasped as he felt all of the dampeners drop off, likely broken from the power source.

"Fucking ash trash," Edge hissed, getting the leader gaping at him. Another set of bone constructs flew at him, pinning him down to the desk through his arms and the thick of his belly, not quite dead. Shifting over, he yanked the blindfold off his brother, glaring at him. "How many times do I have to tell you? Turn _right_ when you leave Grillby's, then find a spot to teleport. Going straight home from the fucking greasetrap is just asking for a jump."

"Sorry, Boss."

"Not as sorry as your little boyfriend would have been if he'd managed to get both of you dusted," Edge said, folding his arms as he looked down as Stretch, who seemed ready to join the land of the conscious.

"The fuck..."

"This ain't the first time I've been kidnapped, sweetheart. Hell, think I've been snatched up two or three times in the last year," Red commented, chuckling as he pretty much wiped the ropes off himself, "this bunch were just shit at it."

"But-"

"~FEAR NO MORE~!" a voice called, jumping into the room to kick the head of the pinned lizard monster on the table, adding just enough force to break his neck and turn him to dust. Then they overbalanced and skidded across the dust-and-blood covered surface, tumbling off the desk and shouting in pain.

Edge turned enough to look down at the dirtied monster, their shoddy disguise - just a mask over their face - not hiding their identity in the slightest.

"God _damn_ it, Jerry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rescue!! Red is captured and is tortured by some creeps in New Home. Stretch will be damned if he lets them get away with it, with or without Edge's help. Who is this masked monster who shows up to help?? Honeymustard


End file.
